Út az Űrbe
by Sou Yukina
Summary: Eijun, a fiatal asztronauta, épp az első megbeszélésére rohant, ami viszont bajosnak bizonyult, mivel nem találta az eligazító termet.


„Még 20 perc a kilövésig. Minden asztronauta készüljön fel a beszállásra." Hangzott fel a hangosbemondó hangja.

Kazuya szorosabban ölelte magához fiúját, aki csak mosolygott a gesztusra. Mind a ketten ugyan abban a pillanatban hajoltak közelebb, hogy még egy utolsó csókot lophassanak, mielőtt Eijun elutazik a világűrbe.

Eijun a fiatal asztronauta épp az első megbeszélésére rohant, ami viszont bajosnak bizonyult, mivel hiába volt kezében az a fránya papír, akkor se találta meg az eligazító termet. Amikor már lassan kezdte feladni a reményt, egy férfit látott meg nem messze előtte a falnak dőlve, dobozos kávét kortyolgatott az italautomata előtt. Újult reménnyel a szemében sietett a férfihoz, aki majd valószínűleg segít baján.

„Már az első napodon elkésel? A főnökünk nagyon finnyás a pontosságra. Ha már az első alkalommal elkésel, akkor egy jó darabig biztos nem enged az űrbe." Mosolygott a szemüveges férfi, játékos fény csillogott szemeiben, majd egy az egyben végigmérte a fiatalabb asztronautát. „Nem vagy te egy kicsit túl fiatal asztronautának?" Kérdezte őszinte kíváncsisággal, mintha az előző beszólása meg se történt volna.

„Mégis ki vagy te, hogy csak így beszólsz nekem?! Amúgy is, nem tűnsz te se sokkal öregebbnek. Szerintem egy korosztály lehetünk." Válaszolt Eijun, orcáit felfújta mérgében.

Az előtte álló férfi erre elnevette magát, majd amikor végre képes volt megszólalni, válasza még jobban felhúzta Eijun idegeit. „Ne vegyél engem egy kalap alá az ovisokkal." Majd még jobban nevetni kezdett, amikor meglátta a másik méregtől elvörösödő arcát.

„Nincs rád vesztegetni való időm! Így is késésben vagyok!" Kiáltotta Eijun és meg is indult végig a folyosón, de az alkarjára tapadó forró(valószínűleg a kávétól, amit időközben megivott) tenyér megállította.

„Na, ne pukkadozz. Gyere, megmutatom, hogy hova kell menni." A másik kételyekkel teli arcára a másik kuncogott egy kicsit. „Ne vágj ilyen képet. Bízz bennem, partner." Eijun hirtelen köpni nyelni nem tudott, hisz még a férfi nevét se tudja, de az már partnernak hívja.

„Még csak most találkoztunk. Ne nevezz egyből a partnerednek! Egyáltalán ki vagy?"

A másik erre megemelte formás szemöldökeit, majd le nem hervadó mosolya még szélesebb lett.

„Oh, igen. A nevem Miyuki Kazuya és az irányító központban dolgozom. És ha a sejtésem nem csal, te vagy Sawamura Eijun, az asztronauta, akit majd én fogok vezetni. Vagy tévedek?" Eijun leesett állal nézte a férfit, aki egy pillanatra se állt meg, és a keze is ugyan ott volt még.

Eijun csak dünnyögött az orra alatt, nem akarta megadni a férfinak az örömöt, hogy azt mondja teljesen beletrafált. Már valahogy érezte, hogy a szemüveges pont az a fajta ember, akivel nagyon nem tud kijönni.

Amikor elérkeztek a megfelelő teremhez, Miyuki kinyitotta az ajtót, de Eijun meglepetésére nem volt bent senki.

„Most viccelsz velem?!" Kelt ki magából a fiatal asztronauta.

„Nézd csak meg az időpontot a papírodon." Mosolygott tovább Miyuki, majd amikor Eijun felemelte a lapot és meglátta az időpontot, azt kívánta bárcsak kinyílna alatta a föld és elnyelné. Még volt bő fél órája az eligazításig, míg ő teljesen azt hitte, hogy késésben van. Ennek tetejében még a szemüveges tanuki is képes volt viccet csinálni belőle, amikor az jól tudta, hogy még van ideje.

„És miért csak most szólsz?" Morgolódott Eijun, majd végre eszébe jutott kihúzni karját a másik szorításából. Egy pillanatra mintha csalódottság csillant volna meg a másik szemeiben, bár a szemüveg miatt nem volt benne biztos.

„Haha, szórakoztató volt nézni a reakcióidat. És a mostani is páratlan!" Miyuki hasát fogva nevetett, miután Eijun újra duzzogni kezdett. „Viccet félretéve. Volna kedved meginni velem valamit, mielőtt elkezdődik az eligazítás?"

Eijun felvont szemöldökkel nézett a másikra. Elméletben meg kellene bíznia benne, de egy ilyen első benyomás után lehetetlennek érezte. Végül mégis bólintott és követte a másikat, aki pár folyosón végighaladva megállt a menza előtt.

Eijun forrócsokival, Miyuki meg egy bögre kávéval a kezében ült az egyik üres asztalhoz és lassan elkezdtek megismerkedni egymással. Eijun meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy Miyuki bármiféle szarkasztikus megjegyzés nélkül, tiszta kíváncsisággal kérdezgette és hallgatta a válaszokat, minden profit lekörözve hihetetlen koncentrációjával.

Amikor már ideje volt elindulniuk az eligazításra, valahogy egyiküknek se volt kedve felkelni. Viszont kötelességük hívó szavának nem tudtak ellenállni, ezért lassan visszamentek, de közben is folyton kérdezgették egymást, vagy épp viccelődtek.

Kataoka látta őket és mosollyal az arcán nézte, ahogy az óramű pontosságú Miyuki végre feloldódik és megnyílik egy számára teljesen idegennek. Amikor Chris megemlítette a srácot, eléggé szkeptikusan fogadta, de mivel Christ is kihúzta a csigaházából, ezért nem lehetett rá egy rossz szava se. Amikor végre élőben látta, hogy a fiú miféle mágiát bocsájt a körülötte lévőkre, milyen vibráló a természete és milyen csillogó a mosolya, már látta, hogy mi is volt az, ami feloldotta Christ és Miyukit.

„Kazuya, engedj el. Most már tényleg mennem kell." Próbált meg Eijun kikászálódni Kazuya ölelő karjaiból, aki valamiért nem volt hajlandó megválni párjától.

„Ne menj." Motyogta a férfi a másik nyakába, amit Eijun igen csak meglepve fogadott. Kazuya eddig egyszer se mondta neki, hogy ne menjen. Valami nem volt rendben szemüveges szerelmével, de mivel nem léphetett vissza, ezért erőszakkal fejtette le magáról a kitartó karokat és még egy utolsó csókot nyomott Kazuya ajkaira.

„Ígérem, hamar hazajövök! Tudod, ez az utolsó, búcsú utam. Azután csak a tiéd vagyok. Nem kell osztozkodnod az űrrel." Mosolygott Eijun bátorítóan, mire Kazuya is végre megeresztett egy aprócska mosolyszerűséget.

„Még 10 perc van a kilövésig. Megkérek minden asztronautát kezdje meg a beszállást." A hangosbemondó hangja Kazuya számára olyan volt mint egy bombának a visszaszámlálója.

„Akkor hamarosan jövök! De várj! Hisz az irányítóközpontban leszel, akkor beszélünk, amikor akarunk. Csak semmi sexy megjegyzés, mert nem tudom magam kimagyarázni a többieknek! És akkor Kuramochi-senpai tuti megöl!" Nevetett az aranyszemű férfi, aki tisztán látta párján, hogy az mennyire meg van viselve. Nem értette, miért van ennyire ellene az útnak, de nem akart lemaradni az utolsó alkalmáról, amikor elmehet a Földön túlra.

„Haha. Mégis mióta érdekel engem, hogy van bárki a közelben?" Erőltetett Kazuya mosolyt az arcára, ami inkább grimaszba csapott át, de Eijun nem várakoztathatta meg a többieket ennél jobban.

„Na látod. Akkor, találkozunk két hét múlva!" Eijun felment a többiek után, akik a bejáratnál vártak rá. Integettek még egy párszor szeretteiknek, akik könnyeikkel küszködve engedték az asztronautákat útjukra.

„Jó utat, vigyázz magadra." Suttogta Kazuya még utoljára, mielőtt visszament az irányító terembe.

Miután mindent rendben találtak, az asztronauták elfoglalták helyeiket és felkészültek a kilövésre. Kazuya fejhallgatóval a fején hallgatta a bent lefolyó beszélgetéseket, ami végre mosolyt csalt az arcára. Mindenki Eijunt piszkálta(főleg Kuramochi), akit láttak mélyen csókolózni párjával, ügyet se vetve rá, hogy már rég be kellett volna szállniuk. Eijun hirtelen nem tudott választ adni, majd végül bemondta, hogy csinált ő már ennél mélyebb dolgokat is.

Kazuya majdnem megfulladt saját nyálán, míg a fejhallgatón a többiek nevetését hallotta, Kuramochit a leghangosabba. _Ez a lökött nem normális._ Mosolygott, majd a hangosbemondó bezengte, hogy még 1 perc a kilövésig.

Ahogy elértek az utolsó 10 másodpercre, Kazuya érezte, hogy a mellkasa mennyire összeszorul. Nem tudta maga se, hogy miért ellenezte ennyire ezt az utolsó utat, de akkor se akarta elengedni párját.

Már nem volt ideje teljesen végig gondolni az egészet, mivel a hajtóművek elindultak s az űrhajó lassan az égbe emelkedett.

Pár perc néma csend után, ahogy nézték a hajót eltűnni a felhők közt, Kazuya majdnem elsírta magát. Pár pislogás kellett neki, hogy a szemébe gyűlt könnyeket gyorsan eltüntesse, mielőtt valaki meglátná.

Nem volt szerencséje. Kataoka mellé lépett és a kezét a fiatal férfi vállára tette.

„Valami baj van? Észre vettem, hogy már a kilövés előtt bántott valami?" Kazuya csak megrázta a fejét és rámosolygott főnökére.

Elmúlt a két hét és az asztronauták készültek a hazatérésre. Kazuya és Eijun egyfolytában szóval tartották egymást, viccelődtek, élvezték egymás hangját. Kataoka, Takashima és a többiek is mosolyogva hallgatták a két férfi jókedvű civódását és tudták, hogy ez az utolsó út után a két férfi végre teljes egészében egymásé lehet.

Ám mindig akkor történik meg a baj, amikor az ember a legkevésbé számít rá.

Kazuya ostobának érezte magát, amikor visszagondolt arra, hogy mennyire próbálta Eijunt visszatartani az utolsó útjától, mennyire félt elengedni őt. Amikor két hét után se történt semmi és már kezdtek készülni a hazaérkezésre, félelmei kezdtek feloldódni.

Azon a napon, amikor tervezték a visszaérkezést és már röppályán belül álltak, akkor szólt az egyik asztronauta az irányító központnak, hogy nagy baj van, mert az egyik kósza kőzet eltalálta a hajót, ami egy komoly lyukat vájt az űrhajó oldalába. Mivel nem hoztak semmiféle felszerelést, hogy megjavítsák a sérülést és már kezdtek kifogyni az oxigénből, plusz a hajó röppályára állt, meg kellett kísérelniük a visszaérkezést sérült hajóval.

Mindenki jól tudta, hogy mennyire veszélyes a landolás sérült hajóval, és mindenki összetett kézzel imádkozott az asztronauták épségéért.

A landolás megkezdésétől számolt 2 óra maga volt a pokol mindenki számára. Hallgatták az asztronautákat, ahogy szeretteikkel beszéltek, mert közel mindenki biztos volt benne, hogy ezt nem ússzák meg ép bőrrel.

Kazuya könnyes arccal hallgatta Eijunt, aki teljes bizonyossággal állította, hogy teljes épségben fog mindenki hazamenni, csak azért imádkozott, hogy igaza legyen. Mindenki visszafojtott lélegzettel hallgatta azt a végtelenségnek tűnő 5 percet, amikor az asztronautát kiáltásai zengték be az irányítótorony összes fejhallgatóját.

Majd megszakadt az adás.

Az irányítótorony 5 perc pokol után kapta a hírt a mentőcsapattól, hogy az űrhajó belecsapódott az óceánba. A mentőkapszulát nem találják sehol.

A családtagok egymásra borulva siratták szeretteiket, az irányítótorony pedig várta a további híreket. Addig nem akarták feladni a reményt, ameddig nem bizonyosodtak meg róla, hogy az asztronauták tényleg nem élnek.

Kazuya képtelen volt a lábán állni, amit Chris rögtön észrevett és gyorsan leültette a sokkban lévő férfit.

Annyira kevés hiányzott az élete végéig tartó boldogságig. Alig pár óra kellett volna még és elhagyhatták volna az egész kilövő állomást, emlékekkel, amiket elmeséltek volna a gyerekeiknek, majd unokáiknak.

Recsegő hang szakította meg az irányítótorony csendjét és egy nagyon is ismerős hang hangzott fel a hangszórókból.

„Helló Föld, jó újra itthon. Amúgy megmondanátok a mentőcsapatnak, hogy siessenek, mert a víz hamarosan be fog folyni a kabinba?" Kazuya hangosan felzokogott, majd egy az egyben elkezdte ostoba szerelmét szidni. Senki más nem képes Kazuyát a szívroham szélére sodorni, mint az a barom, Sawamura Eijun.

„Bakamura, ne szórakozz!" Kiáltott be Kuramochi is, aki kicsit köhögve, kicsit nevetve, de életjelet adott. „De igaz. Jó újra itthon."

Az emberek örömujjongása hallatszott az irányítótoronytól végig az egész országon át. Mindenki imádkozott az asztronautákért, akik többé-kevésbé épségben, de élve hazatértek.

A mentőcsapat végül jelentette, hogy előkerült a mentőkapszula, az asztronauták kisebb karcolásokat, az egyikük kéztöréssel, de élve térnek vissza a kilövő állomásra.

Miután megérkezett a hős férfik, Kazuya volt az első aki párjához szaladt és felkapva őt, pörgette meg. Legalább húsz csókot nyomott arcának minden pici részére, amit elért, közben könnyei megállíthatatlanul folytak végig arcán. Eijun is sírt, hálát adott a jó Istennek aki megengedte neki, hogy visszatérhessen élete szerelméhez.

Kazuya, miután letette párját, hátsó zsebébe nyúlt és előhúzott egy fekete kis dobozkát, majd letérdelt fiúja elé.

„Sawamura Eijun, a mai napon, amikor nagyon közel kerültem ahhoz, hogy elveszítselek, akkor döbbentem valóban rá, hogy mennyire fontos vagy nekem. Nem tudtam jobb pillanatot találni, mint az utolsó úrutazásod napját, hogy feltegyem életem legfontosabb kérdését." Ekkor Kazuya kinyitott a dobozkát, amiben egy gyémánt gyűrű csillant meg a vörös selyembélésen. „A világ legboldogabb férfijává tenné, és hozzám jönnél?"

Az örömujjongások még hangosabbak lettek, amikor Eijun letérdelt Kazuya elé és megcsókolta a férfit, közben „igen"-ek hada hagyta el már vörösre csókolt ajkait.

Az a nap beíródott a történelembe. Felejthetetlenné vált mindenki számára.


End file.
